The invention relates to a method for eliminating malfunctions in machines, in particular in spinning machines, whereby fault signals are transmitted from the machine to the process control computer controlling the elimination of the malfunction.
In fully automatic yarn production plants, for example, there is only a minimum of service personnel present. They must be able to deal with the malfunctions directly, without delay and in accordance with the operational priorities in order to maintain the usefulness of the whole plant. Present alarm systems do not set the priorities of the required actions in accordance with operational necessities, resulting in delays and unnecessary stress to the personnel.
Alarm systems are known that comprise, for example, blinkers or pertinent acoustic signals in a spinning room or in an individual machine. These alarms are, however, unspecific and unnecessarily stress the operating personnel and in addition give no indication as to the type, place, and priority of the malfunction.
Optical alarm systems must be visible from all sides, whereas acoustic signals are difficult to hear due to the background noise caused by the machines.
Monitor supervising systems for whole groups of machines are known. These systems, however, requires a person who continuously monitors the screen or who, in the event of am alarm, first has to proceed to said screen.
From the DE-OS 31 35 333 a method is known for controlling the operator's or a mobile maintenance device's tasks in a spinning plant comprising a number of operating stations. According to this system, any cases requiring operator intervention are recorded with type and date, and are transmitted to a central data base. This central data base is then queried for cases requiring operator intervention. They are based on the priority of such operator intervention (disposition of causing damage), whereby at least the place and, optionally, the type of the action required according to the event of the highest priority is submitted to the operator or the mobile maintenance unit as the operating station to be serviced. This method has the disadvantage that any occurring malfunction is only recognized through the query itself.